Dante (Weapons)
This is a list of weapons Dante has used throughout the Devil May Cry series. Games Introduced in Devil May Cry '' *'Sparda (Force Edge)' - the sword wielded by the Legendary Dark Knight himself, although Dante comes across it in its dormant form, Force Edge. *'Sword of Sparda''' - Force Edge in its true form, holding the same mighty power it did when the Legendary Dark Knight wielded it. *'Yamato' - another of the Legendary Dark Knight's blades, this one being left to Vergil, but Dante uses it as well. *'Alastor' - a mystical electric sword that "speaks" to Dante. It is later explained in Viewtiful Joe as being inhabited by a spirit. *'Ifrit' - a pair of fire gauntlets, its power can only be wielded by one who can conquer it. *'Ebony & Ivory' - Dante's trademark pair of semi-automatic pistols, designed to rapidly fire bullets instilled with his demonic power. *'Shotgun' - Dante finds this under a desk in the library after smashing it to pieces. *'Grenadegun' - found on a the skeleton of a dead soldier, it fires exploding shells of shrapnel. *'Needlegun' - a unique marine firearm, it is the only weapon used exclusively for battling underwater. *'Nightmare-β' - an unearthly weapon that fires reflectable green lasers, and can be charged for more powerful shots. Introduced in Devil May Cry 2 *'Rebellion' - another of the Legendary Dark Knight's blades, this one being left to Dante. *'Merciless' - a weak sword designed with snakes engraved into it. *'Vendetta' - a powerful sword found impaled through a corpse in a lab within the factory. *'Missile Launcher' - it has high firepower due to its heat-seeking missiles, but low accuracy and firing speed. *'Submachine Guns' - are compact submachine guns which have high accuracy and speed, but low firepower. Introduced in Devil May Cry 3 *'Cerberus' - nunchaku with three parts that can stretch to incredible lengths, and is infused with the power of ice. *'Agni & Rudra' - Devil Arms with serrated edges that can be combined, and are able to hurl forth fire and tornado-like gusts. *'Nevan' - a curious, guitar-like Devil Arm. With it, Dante can control powerful electricity and bloodthirsty bats by playing Nevan, and using it like a sickle. *'Beowulf' - a set of flash gauntlets and greaves. In the Special Edition, it is wielded by both Dante and Vergil. *'Artemis' - a gun which fires arrows imbued with demonic energy. It has the ability to fire multiple shots at either one or many enemies at a time. Its shots are able to stun most enemies, and its slow reload time can be overcome by using multi-locked shots. Upgrading it raises its max number of lock-on targets. *'Spiral' - a large high-technological rifle. It fires high penetration-type bullets. Its long reload time can be circumvented by quickly switching guns between shots. Upgrading it raises its max firepower. *'Kalina Ann' - Lady's trademark rocket launcher. It has the name of Lady's mother etched into the handle, and the bayonet attached to it can be used as a grappling hook or a close-quarters weapon. Lady lends it to Dante after their fight in The Divine Library. Introduced in Devil May Cry 4 *'Coyote-A' - a hunting firearm that has been magically altered to combat demons. Its shot can hit targets at any distance, but is only truly effective at close range. *'Yamato' - Vergil's trademark dark-forged blade that once belonged to Sparda. After Vergil's death, it falls into the hands of Nero. After Nero is imprisoned within The Savior, Dante retrieves Yamato and was able to utilize Vergil's Dark Slayer Style, unleashing slashes capable of tearing the fabric of space and unleashing a vortex or cyclone of destruction. *'Gilgamesh' - a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor worn exclusively by Dante. Using Gilgamesh allows Dante to perform slow-moving but extremely powerful punches and kicks. *'Lucifer' - a hellish weapon worn like a backpack, used only by Dante, Lucifer is able to spawn a number of spectral black swords to hover around it. These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration or at a command from Dante, such as a clap or throwing the rose held between his teeth, or once fifteen more blades have been spawned. *'Pandora' - potentially one of the most powerful weapons Dante collects throughout the Devil May Cry series. It is capable of assuming one of seven deadly forms, depending on button combinations, rotations of the left analog stick and/or the position of Dante (mid-air, on the ground, etc.): **PF013 - Epidemic - transforms Pandora into a bowgun, capable of firing ravaging projectiles. **PF124 - Hatred - Pandora transforms from a bowgun to a bazooka, turning enemies into ash. **PF398 - Revenge - transforms Pandora from a bazooka to a laser cannon, capable of searing blasts. **PF262 - Jealousy - Pandora transforms into a Gatling gun, raining down a hail of hot lead upon enemies. **PF594 - Argument - transforms Pandora into a mobile missile battery that fires a barrage of homing missiles. **PF422 - Grief - Pandora transforms into a boomerang, slicing effortlessly through enemies. **PF666 - Omen - opens Pandora's box, and damages all surrounding enemies with the flash of a violated taboo. Introduced in Devil May Cry 5 Gallery Image:ForceEdge.png|''Force Edge'' Image:Sword_Of_Sparda.png|''Sword of Sparda'' Image:DMC3Yamato.png|''Yamato'' Image:AlastorSword.png|''Alastor'' Image:IfritGauntlet.png|''Ifrit'' Image:DMCShotgun.png|''Shotgun'' Image:DMCGrenadegun.png|''Grenadegun'' Image:DMCNeedlegun.png|''Needlegun'' Image:Nightmare-β.png|''Nightmare-β'' Image:Rebellion.png|''Rebellion'' (Awakened Form) Image:CerberusWeapon.png|''Cerberus'' Image:Agni&Rudra.png|''Agni & Rudra'' Image:NevanDevilArm.png|''Nevan'' Image:BeowulfWeapons.png|''Beowulf'' Image:Artemis.png|''Artemis'' Image:Spiral.png|''Spiral'' Image:DMC3_Kalina_Ann.png|''Kalina Ann'' Image:CoyoteA.png|''Coyote-A'' Image:Gilgamesh.png|''Gilgamesh'' Image:LuciferWeapon.png|''Lucifer'' Image:Pandora.png|''Pandora'' Category:Weapons